Shinah takes his own advice!
by jasmin flower
Summary: Shinah's line at the end of the story, "What if I'd treated her like a princess from the start?" Shinah takes a different approach to Ida's heart!  ShinahXIda


**Hey all! I'm writing this to break the monotony of the other stories I'm writing currently! I just finished this series, and LOVED it! Woot!**

**Anywho, I don't know how long this is going to be, but I know it'll be fun to write!**

**This, by the way, is a "what if" fic. And the title should explain the rest!**

**Therefore, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything at all on the site, save bragging rights. "I write porn as a hobby!"**

Chapter 1

Ida woke, her hair laying down across her face, the sunlight slowly shining in on her soft skin. She smiled as she sat, taking a momentary break from the thoughts of the hell her parents' employers' daughter would inflict on her today.

She sighed as she realized, today would be another day she would instead be going to Shinah's house. It had been almost a week since she'd been charged as his slave, but so far it was so... boring! He wanted her to cook, he wanted her to study, and through it all, the only thing she could think was 'Why is he like this with me?' He was so different from Mimi.

She frowned, her stomach unsettled still from the mushroom risotto from the night before hitting her hard.

Oh god, she needed to never cook again!

She wandered to the bathroom, sucking down a good swig of the medicine there before changing for school, before going down to breakfast.

If nothing else, maybe she'd see Gang Naru today!

She grinned as she ran down the stairs, startling her father.

"Why are you in such a hurry today?"

"I have a lot to do!" She nearly yelled as she gulped down the food before her and stood, running from the room back to her bathroom.

Brush teeth, brush hair, braid hair, run for it!

She was out the door with her bag in record time.

Before school she smiled as she wandered towards the building, sighing with disappointment as she came closer.

Mimi sat at a bench, boys surrounding her, a pleasant smile on her face. "Ah! Ida! Come here!" She motioned the girl over who smiled, doing her best to keep her fists behind her back.

"I forgot my homework today! I need to borrow yours!"

"I'm sorry! Today I can't." Ida smiled, the other girl's teeth nearly gnashed.

"What?" The irate tone was instantly told by anyone who had ever done anything deemed not perfect by the girl.

"Shinah told me to make sure I turn in my homework every day, so I can't. I'm his slave now, so his orders are the ones I have to uphold." With this, before the other girl could speak, she turned, walking into the building.

Mimi frowned, looking at those around her bewildered as if she'd just been screamed at.

She turned in her homework with a smile, the teacher looking over it with a smile as well. "You're turning in all of your homework! This is good! You usually have a few things missing!"

"I'm doing my best, sir!" She smiled with a light bow and she went to her seat with a satisfied sigh.

Time for class to begin.

Shinah looked out the window, seeing Gang Naru coming to school nearly two hours late and could only sigh.

He was student council president. There should be something he could do about that delinquent. He frowned as he opened the book on the table before him.

"School rules and regulations..." He recited the title, more to ease his thoughts than anything else.

It wasn't too long til he found what he was looking for.

"For no reason should students be regularly tardy. If a student is over an hour tardy without a doctor's note, the student should be considered absent for the day."

Then a page later, he found another.

"Students should not have jobs during school hours."

"Students should get all work permits signed at the office."

He narrowed his eyes as a small smile crept to his mouth. If that's the way it would be, then that's the way it would be. Shinah may not be the best fighter, but get in his way and he'd find a way through you.

"Pardon me, I need to check for the work permits for a specific student." He stood and walked from the room, a small smile in place.

"Gang Naru's being expelled. All work permits from him are to be denied." Shinah sighed, taking in Choi Ida's expression. She turned to him, her eyes wide.

"But, what if he really needs the money?" She whispered and Shinah frowned, shaking his head.

"He was breaking school rules. That's one thing you should remember, Ida. You must remember to play by the rules..." He frowned as he looked out the window, trying the best he could to hide the mirth in his eyes.

It was three days later and she found herself back in Shinah's care. She waited patiently outside the school, wondering what had happened to Gang Naru after the expulsion. He no longer showed up looking for Yodah. She found his address, to hear that he'd recently moved.

It looked like he'd just... disappeared. She frowned as she wondered, being swatted after a second in the back of the head by a notebook.

"Hi! I'll take your bag." She held her hand out and Shinah seemed to ignore her for the moment. "I'll do my best to study today." She smiled, her hand still outstretched, waiting for his bag.

"We'll not be studying today. There's something else to do." He frowned as he turned away from her, his eyes not really seeming to take in the world around him.

She followed him with curiosity to the local five star restaurant, the high class things around her each catching her eyes. "It's so..." Her eyes widened at the statue in the front lobby as Shinah spoke with the woman behind the counter. "Ida, follow me." His eyes didn't quite reach hers and she followed, frowning.

'Something's up. What's he thinking?'

At the table Shinah smiled at the waitress, immediately handing back the menus. "Mushroom and cheese risotto and baked spaghetti for two." The woman smiled, nodded and turned, walking away.

"Risotto?"

"Risotto. Now, get out your text book. It's going to be a while till the food's made."

As said, it was nearly an hour till the food was out, and Ida sipped at her cola as the woman put the plates down. "So high class..." Her eyes widened as she looked over the plates.

Shinah looked at her, the look in her eye odd, distant. It was the look of confusion that only Yodah had seen. Ida, on the other hand just looked up at him, suddenly surprised. "Is everything alright?"

"Do you like the food?" He responded, lowering his eyes to his plate and dodging her question, which she'd noticed. "It's wonderful! So much better than mine." She sighed as Shinah smiled, nodding his acceptance, and agreement. She ate quickly and as Shinah looked over, waving the waitress over to pay the bill she could have sworn she'd heard a laugh from him.

She watched him carefully, trying to figure out what was happening when he stood, looking out of the window. "Now, back to the house to study. We still have two hours to get through the rest and-"

"Shinah?" They looked up to see a beautiful red corvette pull up at the side of the street. "Shinah! I thought that was you!"

"Ah, so it was you, Teacher."

"I told you to call me Nina!" Ida looked at her, oblivious to the look of annoyance on Shinah's face. Her long beautiful hair, her gorgeous car, and Ida frowned. Another day of glares and such...

"Come on and ride with me!" She smiled and Shinah frowned. "I was headed over to your house to study anyway!"

"In that case..." Shinah got into the car, oblivious to the glare that Ida had etched into her face, or the whisper that she should walk.

Shinah looked back and noticed the girl standing beside the street and frowned, looking down at his hand, his bag still hung there. "Please pull over." His tone was soft, but cold. The older woman did as he said and she was surprised when he got out of the car and walked back, commanding the other girl to walk beside him. She quickly fell into line as the car pulled back up.

"You'd rather walk with her? Why?"

"She doesn't know this area well. It would be my fault if she got lost here." He started to walk to hear the voice behind him call out.

"Fine! Fine! I'll give her a ride too! Get in!"

"Get in." Shinah said before Ida could utter a word, but with the tone he had, she knew better than to say anything besides what she did.

"Yes, sir."

It was a while later that Shinah excused himself to go to the restroom, and was nearly terrified when the instant he was out, the older of the women was removing his glasses to throw herself at him.

"Nuna, please stop this now."

"Shinah, Why don't you like me? Don't you know that I've liked you since we were little kids?" Tears started seeping from her eyes and Shinah backed away quickly, staying just out of reach. Ida watched, eyes wide, not sure whether to give them privacy or to just kick her ass, then HIS ass, then just run to China.

"I've already told you I can't accept your feelings." His tone was low, his eyes now looking angry at the woman weeping before him.

"Is it her? Is she why you won't accept me?" Her tone started to screech and Ida frowned, surprised that all Queen-kahs seemed to be this way, not just Mimi. "Answer me! Do you really like this girl?" Her tone was now a full out, hyperventilated disaster and she pointed, her finger shaking with anger, grief and from what Ida could imagine severe constipation.

"Uh, that's a-" But before she could finish, Shinah responded for her.

"Yes, I like Choi Ida."

"What?" Both girls replied in unison, each just as shocked as the other.

"Then that's, this, This bitch!" She burst, jumping onto Ida, grasping her hair, unknowingly about to get a full punch in the eye when Shinah's hand pulled her back.

"Don't do this!" He growled, his eyes shining with fury at the woman's actions, only to have her jump back onto the girl, just after the fist had swung.

"I can't hand over Shinah to an ugly bomb like you!" She screeched louder, losing a lock of hair in Ida's grasp.

"Nuna!" Shinah grabbed her wrist, forcing her angle away from the girl. "Stop acting like an idiot! Give up on me already!"

"I'll never give up on you!" She burst into tears, crying loudly as she ran from the building.

"Wait!" Ida called as Shinah's arm was thrust before her, keeping her from following.

"Shinah, what you said, it can't be, you just said that right? As an excuse to make her go away, right?"

"No. I said exactly the truth." Shinah stood, his hand falling back down to his side, his eyes turned away from the girl. Ida's eyes widened as she realized what she'd heard.

"Shinah, I think maybe you've been studying too hard! You need a drink! You're very tired! Maybe we should call it a night?" She stared as Shinah nodded, turning away from her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to say it like this."

She stared as he turned, walking down the hall. "You're done for tonight. Please come back tomorrow." His voice was strained and Ida nodded, watching as he slid silently into his bedroom.

'Too much studying. I've lost my mind. Or he's lost his...' She sighed as she went to the main room, packing her bag quickly and ran home.

Shinah stood against the door, listening as she packed her bag and ran. He smiled softly to himself, knowing that now the thought had been put into her head.

He'd said it, he'd meant it, and he wasn't going to back down now.

Gang Naru, Mimi, it didn't matter. Anyone that got in the way of his love would be removed.


End file.
